Замок, милый замок/Галерея
1 = Помогая Флаттершай ---- Ferret cleaning S5E3.png Twilight_scrubbing_a_ferret_S5E3.png Fluttershy_cleaning_a_goat_S5E3.png Bear_has_its_teeth_brushed_S5E3.png Harry_the_bear's_pearly_whites_S5E3.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_cleaning_a_pig_S5E3.png Twilight,_Fluttershy,_and_happy_clean_pig_S5E3.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_covered_in_mud_S5E3.png Fluttershy_-thanks_for_helping_me-_S5E3.png Twilight_-happy_to_do_it-_S5E3.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_surrounded_by_clean_animals_S5E3.png Twilight_freezes_at_the_mention_of_the_castle_S5E3.png Twilight_-aren't_there_more_animals-_S5E3.png Twilight_nervous_grin_S5E3.png Fluttershy_-you_and_I_are_the_only_ones_left-_S5E3.png Fluttershy_-can't_wait_to_get_the_mud_out-_S5E3.png Twilight_getting_nervous_S5E3.png Angel_cleans_his_ears_S5E3.png Twilight_kicks_Angel_into_the_mud_S5E3.png Angel_face-down_in_the_mud_S5E3.png Angel_covered_in_mud_again_S5E3.png Twilight_-Angel_got_dirty!-_S5E3.png Twilight_-I'd_better_stay_longer-_S5E3.png Fluttershy_confused_S5E3.png Twilight_giving_Angel_a_bath_S5E3.png Fluttershy's_cottage_at_sunrise_S5E3.png Fluttershy_kind_smile_S5E3.png Twilight_drying_Angel_thoroughly_S5E3.png Angel_nice_and_dry_S5E3.png Angel's_fur_becomes_poofy_S5E3.png Fluttershy_-it's_gotten_late!-_S5E3.png Fluttershy_-not_that_we_don't_appreciate_it-_S5E3.png Angel_is_unamused_S5E3.png Twilight_dusting_Fluttershy's_house_S5E3.png Fluttershy_-I_for_one_am_exhausted-_S5E3.png Fluttershy_yawning_S5E3.png Fluttershy_-I_really_need_to_rest_up-_S5E3.png Twilight_continues_to_feather-dust_S5E3.png Fluttershy_-you_have_to_get_the_castle_ready-_S5E3.png Twilight_slight_panic_-no!-_S5E3.png Twilight_unsure_-the_castle's_fine-_S5E3.png Twilight_-I'd_better_see_if_Pinkie_Pie_needs_help-_S5E3.png Twilight_flies_away_from_the_cottage_S5E3.png Fluttershy_looking_at_Angel_S5E3.png Door_closes_on_Fluttershy_S5E3.png Fluttershy_-um,_Angel--_S5E3.png |-| 2 = Блинный завтрак ---- Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle in the distance S5E3.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_eating_pancakes_S5E3.png Rarity_eating_pancakes_daintily_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_eating_pancakes_messily_S5E3.png Applejack_eating_pancakes_S5E03.png Applejack_-these_are_delicious,_Pinkie_Pie!-_S5E3.png Pinkie_covered_in_berries_and_whipped_cream_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_licks_her_face_clean_S5E3.png Pinkie_-Twilight_spent_all_night_helping_me-_S5E3.png Pinkie_-kept_thinking_we'd_found_the_right_one-_S5E3.png Pinkie_-she_insisted_I_make_even_more-_S5E3.png Pinkie_stacks_pancakes_on_her_plate_S5E3.png High_stack_of_pancakes_S5E3.png Pinkie_-it_was_like_she_never_wanted_to-_S5E3.png Fluttershy_finishes_Pinkie's_sentence_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_-exactly!-_S5E3.png Pinkie_eats_a_tall_stack_of_pancakes_S5E03.png Pinkie_-eventually_we_ran_out_of_time-_S5E3.png Pinkie_-every-berry-any-chip-surprise-_S5E3.png Pinkie_-I_lost_a_measuring_spoon-_S5E03.png Pinkie_-Somepony's_gonna_get_a_very_special_pancake!-_S5E03.png Rarity_inspects_her_pancakes_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_calls_Twilight_-out_of_it-_S5E3.png Twilight_frazzled_and_snoring_S5E3.png Mane_Six_sitting_around_dining_room_table_S5E3.png Applejack_-now_that_you_mention_it-_S5E3.png Multitude_of_holes_at_Sweet_Apple_Acres_S5E3.png Twilight_the_hole_digger_S5E3.png Applejack_awkward_grin_S5E3.png Twilight_inspecting_gems_S5E3.png Twilight_the_gem_sorter_S5E3.png Rarity's_gem_drawer_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_wins_a_race_S5E3.png Twilight_loses_a_race_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_wins_another_race_S5E3.png Twilight_loses_another_race_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_through_the_sky_S5E3.png Twilight_tuckered_out_from_racing_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_-hanging_out_with_me_is_awesome-_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_-she'd_rather_keep_losing_than-_S5E3.png Fluttershy_finishes_Rainbow's_sentence_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_-who_does_that--_S5E3.png Twilight_face-down_in_her_pancakes_S5E3.png Twilight_using_pancakes_as_a_pillow_S5E3.png Applejack_-somepony_who's_avoidin'_somethin'-_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_scarfing_down_her_pancakes_S5E3.png Applejack_-we're_gonna_find_out_what-_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_hacks_up_measuring_spoon_S5E3.png Measuring_spoon_lands_in_Fluttershy's_pancakes_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_-I_win!-_S5E3.png Twilight_wakes_up_with_pancake_on_her_horn_S5E3.png Twilight_-I'm_pancake!-_S5E3.png Twilight_-I_mean,_awake-_S5E03.png Applejack_-is_there_somethin'_you_wanna_tell_us--_S5E3.png Rarity_removes_pancake_from_Twilight's_horn_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_snatches_Twilight's_pancake_S5E3.png Rarity_-we_simply_adore_having_you_around-_S5E3.png Rarity_-we_worry_you_might_be-_S5E3.png Twilight_-has_it_been_that_obvious--_S5E3.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_Dash_concerned_S5E3.png Applejack_and_Rarity_concerned_S5E3.png Twilight_-I_know_it's_silly,_but-_S5E3.png Twilight_-I've_been_avoiding...-_S5E3.png Mane_Six_in_castle_dining_room_zoom-out_S5E3.png Rarity_-such_a_gorgeous_castle-_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_-this_place_has_everything!-_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_-big_tall_ceilings-_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_-make_you_feel_tiny!-_S5E3.png Pinkie's_reflection_on_castle_floor_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_-cold_to_the_touch!-_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_shivering_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_steps_into_the_hallway_S5E3.png Pinkie_in_castle_hallway_zoom-out.png Twilight's_castle_interior_1_S5E3.png Twilight's_castle_interior_2_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_-okay,_I_get_it-_S5E3.png Twilight_-the_castle_is_amazing-_S5E3.png Twilight_-it_doesn't_feel_like_home-_S5E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_sulking_S5E3.png Rarity_soft_chuckle_-is_that_all--_S5E3.png Rarity_-you_simply_need_to_decorate-_S5E3.png Twilight_-look_how_big_it_is!-_S5E3.png Twilight_hiding_her_face_in_despair_S5E3.png Twilight's_friends_offer_to_help_decorate_S5E3.png Rarity_-we_will_make_this_the_castle_of_your_dreams-_S5E3.png Rarity_-you_go_to_the_Ponyville_spa-_S5E3.png Rarity_-I'm_saying_this_with_love-_S5E3.png Twilight_looking_at_her_reflection_S5E3.png Rarity_-I've_never_seen_you_look_this-_S5E3.png Rarity_struggles_to_find_the_right_word_S5E3.png Fluttershy_interrupting_-frazzled--_S5E3.png Rarity_-that_is_absolutely_the_word-_S5E3.png Twilight_-I_guess_I_do_need_a_little_help-_S5E3.png Twilight_-nopony_knows_me_better_than_you-_S5E3.png Applejack_-cozier_than_hot_cider_on_a_rainy_day-_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_-there's_gonna_be_cider-!-_S5E3.png Applejack_is_unamused_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_catches_herself_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_-let's_decorate!-_S5E3.png Spike_enters_the_dining_room_S5E3.png Spike_joins_the_pancake_breakfast_S5E3.png Rarity_-I'm_so_glad_you're_here!-_S5E3.png Spike_-really--_S5E3.png Rarity_-you're_taking_Twilight_to_the_spa-_S5E3.png Spike_-been_meaning_to_get_my_claws_done-_S5E3.png Spike_eating_a_pancake_S5E3.png Mane_Six_stare_at_Spike_S5E3.png Spike_-oh,_you_mean_now-_S5E3.png Spike_stuffs_his_face_with_pancakes_S5E3.png Twilight_and_Spike_head_to_the_spa_S5E3.png Frazzled_Twilight_leaving_the_pancake_party_S5E03.png |-| 3 = Сделаем замок домом ---- Main 5 step into the hallway S5E3.png Applejack,_Pinkie,_and_Rarity_walking_in_the_castle_hallway_S5E03.png Rainbow_Dash_singing_-let's_all_work_together-_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_sings_-To_make_this_castle_shine-_S5E03.png Rarity_polishing_wall_furnishings_S5E3.png Rarity's_reflection_in_crystal_wall_S5E3.png Main_5_sing_-It'll_feel_divine-_S5E03.png Applejack_closing_a_wheelbarrow_S5E03.png Applejack_walking_out_of_Sweet_Apple_Acres_barn_S5E3.png Sweet_Apple_Acres_wide-angle_exterior_S5E3.png Fluttershy_gathering_animals_together_S5E3.png Fluttershy_singing_next_to_a_goat_S5E3.png Fluttershy_singing_-and_we'll_make-_S5E3.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_sing_-and_we'll_make-_S5E3.png AJ,_Fluttershy,_and_Dash_sing_-and_we'll_make-_S5E3.png Main_5_singing_Make_This_Castle_a_Home_S5E3.png Pinkie_sliding_down_banister_S5E3.png Pinkie_grabbing_balloons_while_sliding_S5E3.png Pinkie_jumps_into_pile_of_balloons_S5E3.png Pinkie_trots_toward_the_door_S5E3.png Burst_of_confetti_behind_Pinkie's_door_S5E3.png Rainbow_grabs_Blaze_figurine_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash's_Wonderbolts_trophies_S5E3.png Rainbow_rolls_up_Wonderbolts_posters_S5E3.png Rainbow_stops_in_front_of_Wonderbolt_statue_S5E3.png Rainbow_salutes_to_Wonderbolt_statue_S5E3.png Rainbow_flying_out_of_her_house_S5E3.png Main_5_singing_-make_a_home_she'll_adore-_S5E3.png Twilight's_friends_walk_to_the_castle_S5E03.png Rainbow_flies_to_the_castle_S5E03.png Rarity_hanging_curtains_and_lace_S5E3.png Rainbow_hangs_photo_of_herself_S5E3.png Rainbow_mimics_photo_pose_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_for_party_cannons_S5E3.png Burst_of_confetti_in_wrapped_box_S5E3.png AJ_pouring_fertilizer_in_castle_while_flowers_grow_S5E03.png Harry_the_bear_hugging_critters_S5E3.png Fluttershy_sings_next_to_the_bear_S5E3.png Fluttershy_joins_critter_group_hug_S5E3.png Rarity_decorates_with_jewels_S5E3.png Rainbow_hangs_Wonderbolt_memorabilia_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_bouncing_with_party_hats_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_puts_figurine_on_display_S5E3.png Rainbow_spins_around_the_throne_room_S5E3.png Applejack_rolling_a_barrel_S5E3.png Applejack_jumps_from_the_barrel_S5E3.png Fluttershy_hanging_a_birdhouse_S5E3.png Rarity_hanging_more_lace_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_puts_trophy_on_display_S5E3.png Rarity_hanging_even_more_curtains_S5E3.png Applejack_pushing_bale_of_hay_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_hanging_paper_streamers_S5E3.png Applejack_opening_a_barrel_of_apples_S5E03.png Rainbow_Dash_dusting_a_shield_S5E3.png Rarity,_Pinkie,_and_Fluttershy_with_jewel_cupcakes_S5E3.png Mane_5_Make_This_Castle_a_Home_big_finish_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie's_decorations_S5E3.png Rarity's_decorations_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash's_decorations_S5E3.png Fluttershy's_animal_friends_S5E3.png Applejack's_decorations_S5E3.png Main_5's_decorations_complete_S5E3.png Main_5_went_overboard_with_the_decorating_S5E3.png |-| 4 = Беспорядок украшений ---- Mane Six in cluttered throne room S5E3.png Applejack_nervous_laugh_S5E03.png Mane_Six_unsure_of_their_job_S5E3.png Popinjays_flutter_over_Rainbow's_head_S5E3.png Rainbow_halfheartedly_compliments_Fluttershy_S5E3.png Rainbow_smiles_nervously_at_Fluttershy_S5E3.png Fluttershy_asks_Rainbow_about_her_trophies_S5E3.png Rainbow_-with_my_name_permanently_etched-_S5E3.png Fluttershy_unsure_about_Rainbow's_decorative_choices_S5E3.png Rarity_unsure_about_Applejack's_decorative_choices_S5E3.png Rarity_-what_a_lovely_touch!-_S5E3.png Rarity_sniffing_Applejack's_quilt_S5E3.png Rarity_gagging_in_disgust_S5E3.png Rarity_-are_these_quilts_vintage--_S5E3.png Applejack_-nope,_just_old!-_S5E3.png Applejack_shielding_her_eyes_S5E3.png Rarity's_blinding_curtain_jewels_S5E3.png Applejack_halfheartedly_compliments_Rarity_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_-no_one_said_anything_about-_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_squees_with_pride_S5E3.png Pinkie_remembers_her_cannons_are_hidden_S5E3.png Spike_returns_to_the_throne_room_S5E3.png Spike_freezes_in_shock_S5E3.png Spike_-Sweet_Celestia!-_S5E03.png Main_5_embarrassed_by_their_job_S5E3.png Spike_-ordered_her_the_super-deluxe_mane_blow-out-_S5E3.png Spike_-this_place_looks_terrible!-_S5E3.png Main_5_sigh_in_relief_S5E3.png Fluttershy_-thank_goodness_somepony_said_something-_S5E3.png Rainbow_-it's_pretty_bad,_right--_S5E3.png Applejack_-looks_like_a_mishmash_of_knickknacks-_S5E3.png Rarity_-it_is_a_little_cluttered-_S5E3.png Pinkie_-what_are_you_guys_talking_about--_S5E3.png Pinkie_-I_think_it_looks_super_fun!-_S5E3.png Confetti_cannon_explodes_off-screen_S5E3.png Animals_startled_by_cannon_explosion_S5E3.png Birds_knock_over_trophies_S5E3.png Goat_stampedes_into_bucket_of_apples_S5E3.png Bear_stampedes_through_bales_of_hay_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_enjoying_the_mayhem_S5E3.png Fluttershy_tries_in_rein_in_stampeding_animals_S5E3.png Pillar_collapses_in_front_of_Fluttershy_S5E3.png Chipmunks_climbing_up_curtains_S5E3.png Rarity_-that_bunting_is_embroidered_by_hoof!-_S5E3.png Chipmunks_tearing_curtains_S5E3.png Rarity_-everypony_stop!-_S5E3.png Pigs_crash_into_each_other_S5E3.png Bear_and_duck_screech_to_a_halt_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_freezes_in_place_S5E3.png Mess_in_the_throne_room_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_-okay,_now_it's_a_mess-_S5E3.png Confetti_cannon_explodes_behind_Pinkie_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_-what're_we_gonna_do-!-_S5E3.png Spike_-Twilight's_blow-out_won't_take_that_long-_S5E3.png Spike_-she'll_never_set_hoof_in_here_now!-_S5E3.png Main_5_and_Spike_try_to_come_up_with_a_plan_S5E3.png Rarity_tells_Spike_to_stall_Twilight_S5E3.png Spike_-but_we_live_here-_S5E3.png Rarity_tells_Spike_to_stall_until_sunset_S5E3.png Rarity_bats_her_eyelashes_at_Spike_S5E3.png Spike_-anything_for_you,_Rarity-_S5E3.png Main_5_agree_the_castle_is_too_cluttered_S5E3.png Applejack_-everypony_take_one_of_their_own_decorations_out-_S5E3.png Fluttershy,_Dash,_and_Pinkie_in_agreement_S5E3.png |-| 5 = СПА ---- Twilight under blow dryer S5E3.png Twilight_-how_do_I_look--_S5E3.png Twilight's_new_mane_style_S5E3.png Spike_nervous_-great!-_S5E3.png Twilight_-how_does_the_castle_look--_S5E3.png Twilight's_mane_droops_over_her_eyes_S5E3.png Spike_even_more_nervous_-great--_S5E3.png Twilight_about_to_leave_the_spa_S5E3.png Spike_holds_Twilight_by_the_tail_S5E3.png Twilight_looking_concerned_at_Spike_S5E3.png Spike_-not_quite_ready_to_go_yet-_S5E3.png Spike_-why_don't_we_have_a_massage--_S5E3.png Spike_reaching_off-screen_S5E3.png Spike_holding_a_spa_pamphlet_S5E3.png Twilight_reading_-extra-strength-hot-stone-deep-tissue_massage-_S5E3.png Spike_acting_nervous_-yup-_S5E3.png Twilight_-I'll_just_have_a_traditional_massage-_S5E3.png Twilight_-you_go_for_it-_S5E3.png Aloe_-did_somepony_order_massages--_S5E3.png Aloe_hears_a_crash_through_the_wall_S5E3.png Bulk_Biceps_the_masseur_S5E3.png Spike_deeply_frightened_S5E3.png Bulk_Biceps_-let's_do_this,_little_dragon!-_S5E3.png Spike_caught_between_Bulk_Biceps'_pecs_S5E3.png Bulk_Biceps_makes_another_hole_in_the_wall_S5E3.png Aloe_-I_hate_it_when_he_does_that-_S5E3.png Aloe_leads_Twilight_into_the_massage_room_S5E3.png |-| 6 = Переделывание ---- Rarity can't decide which decoration to remove S5E3.png Applejack_-come_on,_Rarity-_S5E3.png Applejack_-everypony_has_taken_somethin'_out_except_you-_S5E3.png Rarity_-I_simply_can't_decide-_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_points_at_the_Mane_Six_portrait_S5E3.png Rarity_-anything_but_that!-_S5E3.png Rainbow_points_at_hanging_flowerpots_S5E3.png Rarity_-they're_my_favorite_accent!-_S5E3.png Rainbow_-let's_lose_the_curtains-_S5E3.png Rarity_-they're_my_favorite_too!-_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_grumbling_at_Rarity_S5E3.png Rainbow_-they_can't_all_be_your_favorite!-_S5E3.png Rainbow_about_to_remove_the_portrait_S5E3.png Rainbow_carries_portrait_out_of_the_throne_room_S5E3.png Rarity_frustrated_grunt_S5E3.png Rarity_-the_room_still_looks_a_little_bit_cluttered-_S5E3.png Rarity_levitates_Rainbow's_posters_S5E3.png Rainbow's_posters_float_out_of_the_throne_room_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_glares_at_Rarity_S5E3.png Applejack_-everypony_calm_down-_S5E3.png Applejack_keeps_the_group_together_S5E3.png Applejack_cheerful_-together!-_S5E3.png Rarity_-you're_absolutely_right,_dear-_S5E3.png Rarity_levitating_Applejack's_quilts_S5E3.png Rainbow_kicks_Applejack's_quilts_out_of_the_room_S5E3.png Rarity_and_Rainbow_Dash_hoof-bump_S5E3.png Birds_peck_at_Pinkie_Pie's_balloons_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_-stop_pecking_at_my_balloons-_S5E3.png Fluttershy_-they_must_not_like_being_scared-_S5E3.png Pinkie --we can't get rid of the cannons-- S5E3.png Pinkie_-don't_remember_where_I_hid_them-_S5E3.png Another_confetti_cannon_goes_off_S5E3.png Main_5_starting_to_argue_S5E3.png Friendship_Rainbow_Kingdom_castle_exterior_midday_S5E3.png |-| 7 = Посещение руин библиотеки ---- Twilight blissful sigh S5E3.png Twilight_-I_feel_totally_relaxed-_S5E3.png Spike_in_agonizing_pain_S5E3.png Twilight_-you_want_to_hop_on--_S5E3.png Twilight_-I_can_get_us_to_the_castle_faster-_S5E3.png Spike_looking_at_the_sun_S5E3.png Shining_sun_over_Ponyville_town_hall_S5E3.png Spike's_joints_cracking_S5E3.png Spike_rubbing_his_sore_back_S5E3.png Spike_trying_to_act_casual_S5E3.png Spike_-how_nice_is_this_day--_S5E3.png Spike_-hoping_we_could_take_the_scenic_way-_S5E3.png Twilight_unsure_S5E3.png Spike_-good_for_post-massage_circulation-_S5E3.png Twilight_-I've_never_heard_that_theory-_S5E3.png Twilight_and_Spike_visit_the_ruins_of_the_library_S5E3.png What_remains_of_the_Golden_Oak_Library_S5E3.png Spike_wiping_his_tears_away_S5E3.png Twilight_apologizes_to_Spike_S5E3.png A_teary-eyed_Spike_hugging_a_sad_Twilight_S5E3.png Twilight_-make_the_castle_feel_more_like_your_home_as_well-_S5E3.png Spike_hopeful_-really--_S5E3.png Twilight_invites_Spike_to_hop_on_S5E3.png Spike_riding_on_top_of_Twilight_S5E3.png Sun_still_hangs_over_Ponyville_S5E3.png Spike_still_needs_to_stall_for_time_S5E3.png Twilight_spreading_her_wings_S5E3.png Spike_prevents_Twilight_from_taking_off_S5E3.png Twilight_falls_to_the_ground_S5E3.png Twilight_-what_are_you_doing--_S5E3.png Spike_-I_just_thought_of_what_I_want-_S5E3.png Twilight_asks_Spike_what_he_wants_S5E3.png Spike_thinking_of_an_excuse_S5E3.png Spike_in_deep_thought_S5E3.png Spike_says_he_needs_a_bed_S5E3.png Spike_nervous_grin_S5E3.png Twilight_-you_said_you_sleep_like_a_baby-_S5E3.png Spike_-babies_are_terrible_sleepers-_S5E3.png Spike_runs_toward_the_bed_store_S5E3.png |-| 8 = Придумывание решения ---- Rarity levitating a Daring Do poster S5E3.png Rarity_-now_nothing_is_cluttering_the_castle-_S5E3.png Main_4_look_around_the_throne_room_S5E3.png Main_4_in_empty_throne_room_S5E3.png Fluttershy_-what_do_we_do_now--_S5E3.png Rarity_bears_more_bad_news_S5E3.png Rarity_points_to_the_setting_sun_S5E3.png Rarity_-we_didn't_lift_a_hoof_to_help_her!-_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_-we're_Twilight's_best_friends!-_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_-this_should_be_easy_for_us!-_S5E3.png Applejack_-if_anypony_should_be_able-_S5E3.png Applejack_with_hat_over_her_heart_S5E3.png Fluttershy_-stuck_living_in_a_castle-_S5E3.png Twilight's_castle_interior_3_S5E3.png Twilight's_castle_main_foyer_S5E3.png Pinkie_-I_didn't_know_you_could_be_loud_enough-_S5E3.png Twilight's_friends_running_out_of_time_S5E3.png Pinkie_panicking_-what_do_we_do-!-_S5E3.png Pinkie_-if_Twilight_comes_home_now-_S5E3.png Pinkie_-what_did_you_guys_do--_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_jumps_while_shouting_-nothing!-_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_-and_then_she'll_be_like-_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_-I_was_counting_on_you!-_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_-some_friends_you_are!-_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_screaming_in_panic_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_crying_hysterically_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_wails_in_despair_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_collapses_on_throne_room_floor_S5E3.png Applejack_tells_Pinkie_to_calm_down_S5E3.png Applejack_-so_we_can_make_it_right-_S5E3.png Rarity_-if_this_were_my_home-_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_-it's_Twilight's_home!-_S5E3.png Rarity_-all_her_Rainbow_Dash_trophies--_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_-touchй-_S5E3.png Fluttershy_-we're_all_a_little_guilty-_S5E3.png Applejack_tries_to_cheer_her_friends_up_S5E3.png Applejack_-just_need_to_think_about_Twilight-_S5E3.png Applejack_-what_was_it_she'd_loved_about-_S5E3.png Fluttershy_-oh,_everything!-_S5E3.png Fluttershy_talks_about_Twilight's_love_of_books_S5E3.png Rainbow_recalls_Sonic_Rainboom_S5E3.png Rainbow_laughing_and_friends_unamused_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_-that_was_good_times-_S5E3.png Applejack_-yeah,_for_you_maybe-_S5E3.png Rarity_recalls_Look_Before_You_Sleep_S5E3.png Rarity_-that_turned_out_to_be_so_much_fun!-_S5E3.png Pinkie_recalls_Tirek's_destruction_of_the_library_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_-wait,_no,_that_was_the_worst-_S5E3.png Applejack_-we_had_a_lot_of_good_memories_there-_S5E3.png Main_5_remember_the_Golden_Oak_Library_S5E3.png Applejack_gets_an_idea_S5E3.png |-| 9 = Выбор кровати для Спайка ---- Twilight and Spike in Quills and Sofas store S5E3.png Spike_looking_out_the_window_S5E3.png Sun_setting_over_Ponyville_S5E3.png Spike_-just_right!_I'll_take_it!-.png Twilight_relieved_-thank_goodness-_S5E3.png Twilight_-thought_you'd_never_find_one_you_liked-_S5E3.png Davenport_smiling_behind_Twilight_S5E3.png Spike_-sounds_good_to_me-_S5E3.png Spike_sees_Twilight's_friends_outside_the_window_S5E3.png Rainbow_mimes_for_Spike_to_stall_for_longer_S5E3.png Spike_-do_you_hear_that--_S5E3.png Spike_imitates_squeaking_bed_S5E3.png Spike_-too_squeaky!_better_keep_looking!-_S5E3.png Twilight_frustrated_groan_S5E3.png |-| 10 = Сделаем замок домом (реприза) ---- Main 5 in front of the destroyed Golden Oak S5E3.png Main_5_looking_sad_S5E3.png Rarity_-I_can_see_it!-_S5E3.png Rarity_-you_and_Fluttershy_stay_here-_S5E3.png Rarity_-you_come_with_me-_S5E3.png Rarity_-we're_going_shopping!-_S5E3.png Rarity_trotting_away_from_the_library_S5E3.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Pinkie_Pie_follow_Rarity_S5E3.png Applejack_digging_near_the_library_ruins_S5E03.png Applejack_sings_-it's_not_the_things_that_you_gather_'round-_S5E3.png Fluttershy_sings_-it's_not_how_much_you_own-_S5E3.png Rarity,_Rainbow,_and_Pinkie_shopping_S5E3.png Rarity,_Rainbow,_and_Pinkie_return_to_the_castle_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_emptying_shopping_bags_S5E3.png Rarity_threading_gems_S5E3.png Applejack_sanding_the_chandelier_S5E3.png Rainbow_putting_rope_through_a_hoist_S5E3.png Pinkie_and_Applejack_hoisting_the_chandelier_S5E3.png Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_hoisting_the_chandelier_S5E3.png Chandelier_rising_toward_the_ceiling_S5E3.png Main_5_proud_of_their_work_S5E3.png Twilight's_friends_happy_with_their_contributions_to_the_castle_S5E03.png |-| 11 = Дань библиотеке ---- Twilight and Spike at the castle door at dawn S5E3.png Twilight_and_Spike_arrive_home_S5E03.png Twilight's_friends_welcome_Twilight_home_S5E03.png Twilight_and_friends_walking_through_the_castle_S5E3.png Twilight_-the_integrity_of_the_original_design-_S5E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_hears_Spike_S5E03.png Spike_-it_looks_exactly_the_same!-_S5E3.png Spike_-do_you_know_how_hard_it_was-_S5E3.png Spike_-I_never_want_to_see_another_dust_ruffle-_S5E3.png Twilight_-keep_me_from_coming_back_here--_S5E3.png Rarity_-took_a_teensy_bit_longer-_S5E3.png Applejack_-what_really_makes_home_feel_like_home-_S5E3.png Applejack_-it's_the_memories_you_make-_S5E3.png Rarity_-the_memories_we've_made_with_you-_S5E3.png Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_open_throne_room_doors_S5E03.png The_Golden_Oak_chandelier_S5E3.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_beside_the_chandelier_S5E3.png Memory_jewel_of_Friendship_is_Magic,_part_1_S5E3.png Fluttershy_holding_a_memory_jewel_S5E3.png Memory_jewel_of_The_Best_Night_Ever_S5E3.png Rarity_-inspire_you_to_make_new_ones-_S5E3.png Twilight_beholds_the_throne_room_chandelier_S5E3.png Main_5_and_Spike_wait_for_Twilight's_reaction_S5E3.png Twilight_looking_at_the_chandelier_S5E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_tears_of_joy_S5E3.png Main_5_and_Spike_happy_S5E3.png Mane_Six_and_Spike_group_hug_S5E03.png Twilight_-ready_to_make_new_memories_here-_S5E3.png Pinkie_suggests_celebrating_with_memory_cake_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie's_seven_layer_what's-that-flavor_mystery_surprise_S5E3.png Pinkie_-these_might_be_chocolate_chips-_S5E3.png Pinkie_-they_might_be_super-spicy_black_beans-_S5E3.png Twilight_-let's_go_to_the_dining_room-_S5E3.png Twilight_opens_the_dining_room_doors_S5E3.png Twilight_surprised_by_the_new_dining_room_S5E3.png New_Friendship_Rainbow_Kingdom_castle_dining_room_S5E3.png Rarity_-I_couldn't_help_myself!-_S5E3.png Rarity_-just_begging_for_the_personal_touch-_S5E3.png Applejack_-I_couldn't_either-_S5E3.png Applejack_-might_have_some_rustic_farm_decor-_S5E3.png Rainbow_-there_may_or_may_not_be-_S5E3.png Fluttershy_-some_stuffed_animals_in_your_bedroom-_S5E3.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_hear_confetti_explosion_S5E3.png Twilight_Sparkle_-what_was_that-!-_S5E3.png Pinkie_Pie_with_confetti_cannon_in_her_mane_S5E3.png Pinkie_-not_my_fault_I_hid_them_so_well!-_S5E3.png Mane_Six_and_Spike_group_laugh_S5E3.png |-| Реклама = Реклама ---- Castle Sweet Castle promotional image S5E03.png en: Castle Sweet Castle/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона